


Blinded

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mikey-centrist, So Much Awkwardness, awkward moments, fluff maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: “Whop!” Ada sesuatu mendorongnya dari belakang. “Lihat-lihat, man! Kau hampir mendudukiku!” / Mikey hanya sedikit buta sekarang, tapi ia tidak tuli. {#Octoberabble [Day 16 – Wet]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. But I have adopted and treated them as if they're my own children. #NOTSORRY
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 16 – Wet]}

 

Mikey Way menyesal karena nekat keluar dari gelanggang olahraga dan menerobos hujan. Kadang ia lupa kalau penglihatannya tidak terlalu bagus dan harus memakai kacamata. Kini, berlarian di bawah siraman hujan tanpa perlengkapan yang memadai sama saja dengan membutakan diri. Kacamatanya baru kena embun saja, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Apalagi jika kena hujan deras seperti ini. Terlebih matanya sensitif dengan air.

Ia hanya menebak-nebak kalau arah yang ditujunya adalaha yang menuju parkiran sekolah—jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gelanggang. Tapi sial, mata Mikey tidak bisa benar-benar melihat. Sedari tadi, ia hanya menggunakan intuisi untuk berlari. Bahaya 'kan, bisa menabrak sesuatu apabila terus memaksakan diri. Pilihannya tinggal satu, berlari _random_ mencari tempat berteduh karena netranya tidak mampu menentukan arah.

Mujur bagi Mikey, dia tanpa sengaja lari melenceng dan malah kembali ke gedung sekolah sebelah timur. Yang artinya makin jauh dari parkiran tapi terlindungi dari hujan sementara. Segera dilepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai dan mengerjapkan mata, sesekali mengusap untuk menghilangkan air yang masih ada di sana. Tidak terlalu berhasil. Seluruh badannya basah, termasuk pakaiannya juga. Mikey mengerjap lagi. Gagal. Semuanya terlihat buram. Apalagi saat ini mendung.

Menarik napas berat, ia mundur untuk bersandar pada dinding. Seingatnya di gedung timur ada dudukan beton, mungkin dia bisa menunggu di sini hingga hujan reda.

 

“Whop!” Ada sesuatu mendorongnya dari belakang. “Lihat-lihat, _man_! Kau hampir mendudukiku!”

Mikey menoleh cepat dan berdoa supaya wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi merah. Ia kenal suara maskulin itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Mustahil tidak, meskipun matanya hanya menangkap bayangan tidak jelas dari balik kacamatanya yang masih ternoda air. Mikey hanya sedikit buta sekarang, tapi ia tidak tuli.

“Maafkan aku!” Mikey bergumam keras. Ia menunjuk alat bantu lihat di wajahnya. “Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kehujanan.”

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara antara mendengus dan menahan tawa. Mikey tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia melipir ke samping agar tidak mengganggu. Hatinya jumpalitan karena malu dan—berdebar-debar?

Oke, jujur saja. Mikey tidak mengharapkan dirinya terlihat konyol dan parah dan memalukan di saat yang sama. Terlebih mengingat kemungkinan siapa yang tengah berteduh bersamanya. Mikey mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Dan—jangan ditertawakan— Mikey sudah naksir padanya sejak lama. Meskipun ia tahu, perasaan itu tidak akan dibalas. Tapi tetap saja ‘kan  tidak ada salahnya berharap.

 

“Hei, kau lap kacamatamu dengan ini.” Pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti handuk ke hadapan Mikey. “Aku tidak bermaksud menghina, _man._  Tapi, _y_ _ou looked all wet_.”

Mikey menyambar handuk di depannya dan menggumamkan terimakasih dengan cepat serta tidak jelas, lalu buru-buru berbalik—sebisa mungkin membuat jarak. Ia segera melepas kacamata dan mengelap wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Nah, rasanya lebih enak. Lalu kacamata. Kacamata. Kacamata. Mikey melihat ke angkasa yang masih berwarna pekat, namun tak urung ia sadar bahwa suara hujan tidak sederas tadi.

Setelah mengelap kacamata, ia memakainya kembali. Terang benderang. Ia bisa melihat kenapa dia salah arah tadi. Gara-gara pohon itu. Karena matanya tidak bisa menentukan jalan, maka dengan memakai sebuah pohon ia menentukan rute ke parkiran. Dan ternyata ia memang buta arah.

 

Mikey menggenggam handuk di tangannya dengan erat. Saatnya mengakhiri suasana canggung ini. Ia menarik napas pelan dan dalam.  _Oke, Mikey, langsung kembalikan. Lalu duduk sejauh mungkin. Jangan buat percakapan. Jangan kelihatan bodoh. Kau sudah cukup memalukan hari ini._

Setelah menyuntikkan keberanian pada dirinya sendiri, perlahan Mikey membalikkan badan. Dan, alih-alih menghadap wajah orang yang dia kagumi, ia malah melihat tepat ke wajah—

 

—Gerard. Kakaknya sendiri. Saudaranya yang sialan itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di sampingnya, duduk sahabat satu band Gerard, Frank Iero. Tersenyum lebar.

 

Mikey melempar handuk itu tepat di muka kakaknya, membuat tawanya terbungkam selama beberapa detik. Pada Frank yang melihatnya dengan cengiran lebar, Mikey mengerucutkan bibir—berharap bahwa wajahnya tadi benar-benar tidak bersemu merah.

 

 

 

 

  **fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> sekali lagi, muse itu tidak terduga.  
> saya bahkan agak nggak sadar pas ngetik ini o)-(
> 
> oke, saya kecanduan mv im not okay. lebih tepatnya kecanduan frank. /waks  
> saya enggak tau kenapa ini kepikirannya mike, cuma i just imagine him to do this kind of things. lel  
> as ive said, N O T S O R R Y
> 
> btw, sedikit curhat. /apasih  
> kemaren ada yang pm di ffn, nanya kenapa saya udah engga nulis hunger games lagi.  
> saya engga tau :') belon dapet feel lagi. saya emang suka gitu. kalo lagi hype sama sesuatu pengennya nulis tentang itu terus. doain aja fase hype saya berakhir :')  
> oh dan betewe di celenj-nya kak misheru aoki kemaren saya klaim primrose kok :')


End file.
